


Survive.

by DavidCartwright_20



Category: Fallout 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-13 18:15:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21199883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavidCartwright_20/pseuds/DavidCartwright_20
Summary: Preston garvey, one of the last remaining Minutemen of the Commonwealth, leads a group of refugees out of the dust of quincy and through to Commonwealth to find sanctuary and an unexpected ally.(Authors note: contructive criticism is welcome. Im relatively new and need to learn.)





	Survive.

**Author's Note:**

> Criticism is welcome, more chapters to follow.

Preston garvey surveyed Concord through the scope on he's laser musket and was certain that the small town was empty. But he still watched. Lexington also looked empty until the ghouls crawled out of every hole and crack.  
'what ya think, boss?' came the voice of the machanic from Quincy, Sturges. 'you reckon its safe?'  
'i don't know yet,' preston said without looking up from hes scope. 'give me a second.'  
Sturges lay down on the ground next to preston and sighed.   
'right but, uh, marcy gettin' a bit much to handle.' preston looked up and behind him where the rest of he's group were huddled. An old woman, mama Murphy was sitting next to a rock and looked zoned out, as usual. A younger blonde haired woman sat next to her and had a similar laser musket like prestons lying across her legs. A man stood behind them and looked out into the distance towads Lexington and held a smaller laser musket in hes hands. Two more people sat across from mama Murphy, Marcy long and her husband, Jun. Jun sat hugging hes legs moving back and forth while Marcy kept tapping her fingers against her knee and eyeing preston.   
'how much food do we have left?' he asked Sturges as he turned back to hes scope, ignoring Marcys death stare. Sturges shook hes head from side to side. 'im afraid we left our supplies at Lexington with Emma and Josh.'   
'Dammit.' Preston muttered and sighed. 'then we dont have a choice. Sybil!' he shouted behind him and the blonde haired woman stood up immediately and walked over to where preston and Sturges lay.   
'Yes sir?' she asked standing behind them.  
'Get everyone up, we're moving out.' Preston ordered.  
'yes sir!' she saluted and turned on her heels and walked back. 'everyone up, we're headed for town.' she said while helping Mama Murphy up.   
'what!? Your not serious!' Marcy said at first to Sybil but then turned to Preston who had stood up, dusted hes duster off and straightened hes cowboy hat. 'we dont even know whats down there and you want us to just walk right in?'   
'do you have a better idea, marcy?' he replied but remained calm. 'we're out of food and water and this may be our only chance of finding any. Unless of course you'd rather head back to Lexington?'   
Marcy opened her mouth to protest but quickly closed it again. She turned and helped her husband to hes feet and preston turned towards Mama Murphy. 'how far until we reach sanctuary?' he asked. Mama Murphy looked at him with glazed over eyes. 'not far now, very close now.' was all she said with a smile. Preston looked back down at Concord and then back at the group.  
'fine. now, i dont see anything down for now. Jonathan, i want you and Sybil to remain on the rear gaurd, ill take point. The rest of you will stay between us and low. Lets move out!'   
With that the group moved down the hill with sybil and the other Minuteman, Jonathan, gaurding the rear with Marcy, Jun and Mama Murphy between them with Preston and Sturges in front. They made good time and soon reached the edge of Concord. Jonathan and sybil held out their weapons and scanned the windows for any movement while preston did the same in the front until they reached a crossroad with a large building facing down the middle street.   
'well now, would ya look at that!' Sturges exclaimed, pointing to the top of the building where a crashed Vertibird clung. 'ya think it might have supplies?'   
'Maybe.' preston said, looking at the tall building with a flag reading "Museum of freedom" over the door. 'definitly worth a loo-' just then a gunshot rang out and a bullet hit Sybil in the shoulder.   
'at them boys!' Came a loud shout and Raiders moved down the street, shooting while they ran. 'i want that hat!'   
'everyone inside! Now!'  
Preston had just managed to get everyone inside and bolted up the stairs of the museum when the raiders breaking down the door, shouting and laughing all the while. The group ran through the rooms and past a mural and had just reached the reached the top floor when the raiders burst through the large front doors.  
'quick, in there!' jonathan motioned to the furthest room and the group moved inside and barricaded the door.   
'we'll make our stand here.' preston said, looking through the gap in a door that led to a balcony over looking the town. 'dammit.' he muttered as he counted the amount of Raiders out side and was brought out of hes thoughts by Jonathan.   
'sir! The door!'  
The raiders were banging agains the door and sybil leaned against the wall pointing her musket with one arm.   
'im gonna come in there and skin every last of of you!' shouted one of the raiders behind the door. Preston and Jonathan moved next to Sybil and also pointed there weapons towards the door. The others pushed a large black chair forward and hid behind it. Each thud of the door made Marcy and Jun quiver while Mama Murphy sat muttering to herself. 'shes close.' she'd say while giving a strange smile. Preston heard some of wbat she was saying and thought she was in shock. But the battering on the door brought hes attention back to the present and he aimed hes weapon at the door. They waited for what felt like hours and watched the door crack and splinter with each slam. The door was almost broken door when suddenly a loud shot rang out and the thudding stopped. The echos if the raiders gunfire echoed throughout the town and were followed by another loud bang folloed by another then another.  
'what the hells going on?' preston said moving over tk the balcony door and looking out through the crack.   
'sir? Whats going on?' asked Jonathan who was now tending to Sybil who had slid down the wall and looked very pale.  
'theres someone else out there. Down the road. I cant see-' preston began but was interrupted by another loud bang and watched as one of the few remaining Raiders fall to the ground. The rest ran into the Museum and the group could clearly hear them shouting at each other.  
'what the hell man!'  
'he hit Gristle in the eye!'  
'oh man, this was a bad idea!'  
'did any of you basterds see how many there were!?'  
'wait, quiet.'  
Silence followed. Preston and the rest were very quiet and listened intently.  
'i think thier by the door.' came the softer voice of the last bandit. Shots rang out and then silence again.   
'did we get em?' came another voice after a while but was quickly answered by a loud bang. The rest of the remaining Raiders began to panic.  
'Christ! They took hes head off!' shouted one.  
'Nah man, this is Bullshit! Im getting outa here' shouted another.  
'wait!' came another and two pairs of feet frantically ran up the stairs.  
'get back her you bastards!' came another voice before another loud bang rang out and the sound of the front doors bursting open followed by another bang. The two who ran up the stairs were now banging Franticly on the door again and shouting.   
'Dammit! Open up damn you! Open up!' shouted one of the raiders but no one moved to open the door. Another bang ran out and one of the raiders gave a deathly scream.   
'slash? Christ!' the banging began anew and much more urgently. 'please! Open the door! Please...' the banging halted and the clicking sound of an empty gun replaced it and then a loud thud as the raider dropped hes weapon to the wooden floor.   
'please, who are you? What do you want! Ill... Ill pay yo-' another loud bang followed and the bullet came right through the door and embedded itself in the wall. The group listened with baited breath but none moved except for preston and Jonathan who once again aimed their muskets at the door. The listened as a set of soft footsteps walked upto the door and stop. The heard the sound of rummaging and then the footsteps walked quickly away and down the steps.   
'no one move!' Preston said and moved towards the door and slowly swung it open. The body of a raider fell backwards into the room, abukket hole in hes forehead and a hole in the back of hes head. A second bandit lay nearby but hes entire head was splattered against the wall.   
'shit.' was all Preston said as he moved through the museum and stepped over more grisly raiders and out through the door. He scanned the street infront of him and then the street to hes left and then to hes right. He saw no one.   
'boss?' came Sturges voice and Preston turned to find the group walking slowky down the steps. Sybil's shoulder had been bandaged and braced while Jonathan gaurded them. Marcy was helping Jun who was still trembling and shaking.   
Preston moved back inside and shut the door.   
'whoever that was is gone now'. He said as he walked towards the group. 'hows the arm, sergeant?'   
'ill heal sir.' sybil replied trying to look brave but preston knew she had lost alot of blood.   
'jonathan, take Sturges up to the roof and search the Vertibird for any medicine for Sybil.'   
Jonathan saluted and walked to the stairs with Sturges in tow.   
'she came.' Mama Murphy whispered but loud enough that Preston heard him.  
'who came? Do you know who did this?'   
'oh, she wont harm us Preston. She's just scared.'  
'Scared?' preston said astonished and looked about the room at the dead raiders. 'how can a scared woman do all this?'  
'Fear can drive someone to do many things, Preston. So can anger. She has both.'   
'what do you know about her, Mama?'  
'ah, im tired now. Maybe some jet later will-'  
'no! Mama Murphy, we talked about this. That junk, its going to kill you.'  
'oh were all gonna die eventually. And perhaps the sight can help our saviour. When we find her.'   
'you wont believe what we found!' jonathan called out and loud metallic footsteps descended the stairs. It was Sturges and he was wearing a set of T45 power armour and holding a large minigun.  
'a bit rusty around the joints, but fully functional. I used the suit to rip the minigun right off the Vertibird! Our lucks turning.'  
'it is.' preston agreed looking at how formidable Sturges looked. 'mama, how far do we still need to go? It getting dark and i dont like the thought of walking around in the dark.'   
'its near. Sanctuary awaits!' mama Murphy responded  
'wait! You want us to head to some random place on no better reason than "Mama Murphy saw it"?' Marcy interrupted.   
'it can hardky turn out any worse than-' preston began saying before Sturges took two large steps forward.  
'hold on now, do you have a better plan Marcy?' Sturges looked at Marcy through the T45 helmet but she became silent. 'Anyone?' he looked at the others but they also became quiet. 'then lets head out to this sanctuary. I just hope it lives up too its name.' Sturges moved ahead holding the minigun up and the rest filed in behind him.   
'where are we going marcy?' came the soft but frieghtened voice of Jun who was sikent since coming down the stairs.   
'dont worry Jun just stay close to me.' marcy replied  
'oh, okay.' Jun squeaked and was quiet for the rest of the trip.  
'well woukd ya look at that.' Sturges said when they came to an abandoned red rocket garage.  
'i think i just found my new vacation home.'  
'your idea of heaven, hay Sturges? Might be some good salvage in there. But lets get to sanctuary first.' Preston laughed. The first genuine laugh and smile he gave for weeks. Hes mood also improved considerably when the group came upon an old monument covered in vines.   
'well, ill be damned.' he laughed. 'its the monument to the original minutemen and that must mean...' he moved past the statue of the Minutemen and towards and old Bridge which looked to have been repaired by pieces of wood and metel. 'this is the old north bridge. Where the first shots of the american revolution were fired! I call that the best omen since we left quincy.'   
'i dont know what your talkin about boss, but im glad your happy bout it.' Sturges smiled underneath hes helmet. But he's and preston's smile quickly disappeared when Sybil collapsed.   
'im... Fine... Sir.' she said in gasps when Preston reached her.  
'no your not!' he said when he checked her wound and found it still bleeding. 'jonathan, help me!' jonathan put her arm around hes shoulder while preston did the same on her other side and together they carried her over the bridge and passed the sign reading "Sanctuary Hills." and into the cul de sac street. They passed three of the decrepid and run down houses before any sign of life was seen. The first they heard a slight buzzing and a robotic whistle before the mister handy model robot came out from one of the houses, holding a empty, dust encrusted milk bottle in its grasper arm. The robot stopped immediately when it saw the group led by preston and Jonathan holding Sybil with marcy and jun hiding behind Sturges.   
'oh my!' the robot exclaimed in a posh british voice. 'i do hope you aren't going to take pot shots at me. It would be greatly ill advised.' the ribot twirled its three arms until one with a buzz saw attached to the end and gave it a reassuring spin.   
'please!' Preston shouted lowering hes weapon. 'please, we arent here to hurt you.'   
The robot twisted its arms again.  
'are you those ruffians from concord?' it asked.  
'no, they were trying to hurt us. One succeded.' preston lifted Sybil higher and the robots three eyes turned to her.   
'oh, oh my. You best come with me.' the robot turned and hovered down the street while the group followed behind trying their best to keep up. The robot turned the corner and hovered upto a house with borded windows. The group were still turning the corner when a bullet hit the ground by Sybils feet. Preston looked up at the house and saw a woman lying stomach down on the roof with a sniper rifle barrel pointed striaght at them. She had watched them from her scope when they stopped at the monument and over heard their conversation with her robot.   
'please, we need your help.' Preston shouted up at her but she didnt move. Sturges also tried to convince her but backed awaycwhen her rifle turned on him. Even in power armor, Sturges was no fighter. It wasnt until mama Murphy step forward and spoke did the woman move.  
'i can help you find your son! He alive!' she shouted at the woman. The woman responded by lifting her head. She move down the tiled roof and jumped to the ground but didnt lower her weapon. She moved closer and preston got a better look at the woman. She had red hair cut crudely short with piercing steel blue eyes. Small freckles covered her nose and her face was brused and scratched.   
'what did you say?' she half whispered, pointing the gun at Mama Murphy.   
'i saw you leave that ice box.' Mama Murphy began pointing up over the houses to a hill overlooking the houses. 'and i know you pain. This world, it isnt yours. But i can help you.' preston eyed the woman and saw she had began tearing up and her arms began shaking as she slowly lowered her weapon. 'but please,' Mama Murphy continued and motioned towards Sybil whos eyes were begining to close before she forced them open again. 'please help us.'  
The woman looked over her shoulder at her robot who had moved closer when mama Murphy spoke. The woman nodded her head towards the boarded up house and the group followed her in.


End file.
